breaking the glass
by shiodome
Summary: Locked away from his freedom, Ranmaru spent years living a lavish yet dependent life. He just wanted to be free, break down the glass barrier he's in...to be with the person he cares for the most...you. [kirino/reader, one-sided kirino/fem!kariya]
1. arrangements

**breaking the glass chapter 1: arrangements**

* * *

"Y-Your Majesty!" a voice rang out through the castle walls. A young boy ran through the castle halls and passed through all the paintings and architecture, built by the finest men and women of the kingdom. Minutes later, he reached the throne room. He opened the door to the throne room without hesitation and entered the huge room. Pillars kept the ceiling of the room up high and in the center of the room, was the throne of the king. The king's shaggy dark pink hair was covered by the crown he wore and his eyes wore a sleepy expression. Two of his most loyal knights stood side by side of the throne. The young boy's brown hair was such a mess from running around, but he seems to have lost all his manners to tidy himself up. And so, he bowed down to the king as a sign of respect for his presence.

"Your Majesty, I have received a letter from the other kingdom." he announced.

The king sat up straight as he heard the boy say these words. He seems to be excited about it, for he asked the young boy to quickly give him the letter. The boy nodded, walked up to him and gave him the letter.

"Thank you, Tenma. You may now continue doing your duties." the king replied to him.

The boy named Tenma smiled and bowed, "Yes, your Highness!" And he ran out of the throne room.

The king sat back down to his seat, stretched his legs and scratched his chin before he opened up the letter, "Oh, I hope it's good news." he murmured as he tore open the envelope.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

From another part of the castle, a young female was walking through the halls in search of a room. This is the part where you come in. You wore a maid's dress, with a frilly headdress on your head and a white apron around your black dress. The footsteps you made with your black shoes created a sound that resounded the hall. It was always so silent in the castle, especially in the early morning of spring.

Eventually, you found the room you were looking for — the prince's bedroom. The door to the bedroom was so big, even bigger than the height of the king himself! You opened the door slowly, making a creaking sound that bothered your ears. My, that sound could have awakened the sleep! Your eyes peeked inside the room and at that moment, the sunlight shined down from the window to the bed where the sleeping prince laid.

You closed the door of the prince's bedroom and tiptoed to the side of his bed. You tried being careful to not bother the sleeping prince and you knew very well that the prince gets in a cranky mood when awoken suddenly. All it takes to wake up the young prince, is a slight tap on his shoulder.

"M-Master, please wake up…" your soft voice called out to the prince. Your finger tapped his shoulder but instead of getting the response you wanted, he groaned and turned to the other side of the bed.

"Not now, please…" he murmured.

Your eyes turned from a sign of gentleness to a sign of anger. You were unsatisfied with such an answer. "But Master, your father needs to talk to you! He says it's very urgent!" you shouted and grabbed his shoulder to sit up straight, forcing him to wake up.

He opened up one eye, "My father?"

"Yes…!" you exclaimed.

"Fine." he opened up his other eye and stood up, "I'm up, I'm up."

The girl smiled, "Good. Oh, and good morning, Master!" she greeted him with a smile and bowed down to him as a sign of respect to the superior.

The prince looked at her with hazy eyes and noticed your smile seemed to cheer up his sleepy self. He was the prince and you were his personal maid. Outside, may look so happy but inside, your heart were shattered. You had no knowledge about your past or a last name, because she raised in an orphanage…

…like _him_.

"You don't have to greet me, you know." he said and yawned.

"B-But I wanted to greet you!" you replied.

He smiled, "Heh, well okay. Anyway, I have a request for you: Would you buy me some cupcakes in the local town bakery?" he asked, placing his hands in his pants pocket and there was a three small coins inside. It was enough to buy at least three cupcakes. He handed the money to you.

You smiled and nodded, "Yes, Master!" you gladly accepted the request with a grin.

You started to walk to the door to take your leave, but before you left, you heard the prince call out to you.

"Oh, and [Name], call me Ranmaru!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Ranmaru (his full name is Kirino Ranmaru) finished dressing up to his casual clothes, wearing a brown blazer with a white shirt inside, black trousers, and boots. He started to walk his way to the throne room, wondering why his father is calling for him.

"_Oh, I wonder what father has planned for me…this time. Ugh."_ he thought in his head, not so excited at all for what his father planned for him.

When he reached the throne room, he was greeted by his father's arms. The king came up to Ranmaru and hugged him tightly, like he didn't want to let him go.

"Ranmaru, good morning." he greeted to him and let go of him from the hug, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Ranmaru nodded, "Yes, Father. And I heard from [Name] that you have something planned for me this time?"

The father nodded, "Yes. I told her to call you because I have something important to tell you."

"Oh? What...is it, Father?" Kirino asked. There was a hint of hesitance in his voice. Somehow, he didn't seem to be excited with what his father will probably say to him.

"I…" the father began, "…I planned you and the daughter of another kingdom an arranged marriage." he inquired the pink-haired prince.

Ranmaru's eyes squinted, in disbelief by his father's words. and he felt heart slowly shattering…but why?

"Wh-Which kingdom?" he stuttered.

"…The Serenos kingdom…"

Ranmaru widened his eyes. The Serenos kingdom was well-known for their armies excelling in archery. And also, they were known for their hunting skills. He remembered the days where he watched the Serenos king take down a king with one shot from his bow and arrow. That time, his father's expression on his face looked so amusing.

But why that kingdom? He wanted answers, but maybe now wasn't the time to ask them from his father. Maybe some other time...maybe.

"You're going to marry the princess of that kingdom, obviously…you remember her, right?" his father asked.

Ah, the princess. Her name is Kariya Masaki, a young girl that on the outside, was a cheery and bubbly girl. But on the inside of that happy shell she bore, it was devil. Kirino remembered when they met, she would always prank him and annoy him day and night. He hated it, he really hated it.

"You are to meet her tomorrow, have some bonding time and three days afterwards, you are both going to married. You understand? If you don't listen and obey, well…you know what happens…" his father finished.

Ranmaru nodded, like he had a choice to not to, right?

His father smiled, "Good, now please return to your room. Prepare yourself for tomorrow and practice your manners!" the king requested.

Ranmaru obeyed his father and left the room without saying another word. He felt his heart breaking a little more inside. When entered his bedroom, he slammed his fist to the wall and shouted.

"I HATE EVERYTHING!" Ranmaru wailed and plopped himself to the bed and stared at the ceiling above.

He reflected over the current events and his face made an expression of disapproval. This was all wrong. Everything was falling apart. No, no more of this, please. He was always forced to be tormented to do something he didn't like. If he disagreed, he would be punished by his own father's hands and bring shame to the country. He wanted cancel this arranged marriage, no way would he take part of this.

Why?

_"You can't do this to me, father. It's because…I..."_

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven GO series © Level-5! cover picture by Namie**

**If you don't me, well, um...hi? I'm not entirely new in this website because...yeah. I do hope you did enjoy this (really going to be cliché but i'm so going to try making twists) fanfic!**

**p.s. I am aware that my cover is rantaku, it's just in the original story of this I made a year ago, it was a Kirino/(someone who shall not be named and it's not Shindou BELIEVE ME) and Shindou in the picture just...looks like the no named person.**


	2. sweet yet rotten

**breaking the glass chapter 2: sweet yet rotten**

* * *

Once you picked up a basket from the kitchen and asked to the king to request a guard to accompany you to shop in town, you left the castle with the knight and walked through the busy town. You held the basket with your right hand and the three coins Kirino gave you were safely placed inside your apron pocket. Beside you, a guard was walking right beside you and keeping a keen eye on you and the people you passed by. His name was Kurama Norihito, he had light blue hair, black eyes with his hair covering one of them and dark skin.

"I made a vow...to do anything for you..." you murmured, clutching onto the basket tightly. Kurama didn't seem to hear or notice you when you spoke those words, as he was glaring at a group of two young men who were walking together. Whilst, the two young men were baffled and slightly mortified by Kurama's face when they saw him.

Minutes later, you reached your destination, the bakery, and the guard decided to stay outside. You opened the wooden door and the scent of freshly baked cookies and muffins welcomed you. The store was painted in bright yellow and white and at the windows, sample dishes of the food baked in the place were placed on trays, displaying at the window and showing to the passing crowd that they were the best-selling food in the bakery. The kitchen door at the right was open and you can smell what was being baked inside. Sweet Jesus, was that the scent of chocolate chip cookies you can smell? At the left, there was a wooden desk (or the counter) where the accountant and cash registrar at the same time, of the store stays. She recognized the person on the desk quickly, it was Asurei Rune.

"Good morning, Asurei!" you greeted him, walking to the counter and placing the basket on the table. You gave the green-haired man a smile.

Asurei noticed you and he smiled back, "Good morning [Name]. What would you like today?"

"Oh, just the usual." you replied.

Asurei nodded and understood what you meant by "the usual". He stood up from his seat, took the basket and walked to the kitchen. You waited patiently for him, tapping your feet on the floor as a second passed by from the cuckoo clock you saw at the left side of the store. Ten minutes passed and Asurei returned with the food you asked for and a woman, who seems really glad to see you, was following behind him. It was Kinako, his wife.

"So three cupcakes again for the cute little prince?~" Kinako asked to you gleefully, giving you her signature smile and pose. Asurei chuckled upon seeing his wife do the pose, finding it adorable whenever she does it. Those were one of the many reasons why Asurei loves Kinako.

You nodded, "Yes, Master wants some again. Well, he always craves for it once a week." you said with grin and put out your index finger and put it at the front of your lips. "As expected from the best baker in town!"

Kinako's cheek turned to a shade of red and grinned shyly, "Oh, he doesn't have to say that! I'm just glad he loves my baking. He's one of the best customers around here~"

At that second where time stopped at for a while, the front door of the bakery flew open again and a young boy came in. He was arond your age, with light green hair and green eyes. It was Asurei and Kinako's beloved and precious son, Fei Rune.

"[Name]! Surprise meeting you here. I just came back from a quick hike with Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Saru. You should have joined us." he exclaimed to you and set his bag down on a chair. With his hand reaching out for his backpack, he rummaged through the messy contents of his trusty bag and took out a shiny looking rock. He walked to your side and handed to you the shiny rocks. They were amber, one of the rarest items to find in the kingdom.

"We found these amber during the hiking trip! Can you believe? I can't wait to show these to my other friends!" Fei explained, "It would be fun if you joined, would you?"

You shook your head as a response, "I'm sorry but I'm very busy lately so I can't join you guys. Maybe next time?" you told him and Fei sighed, sad that a dear friend of his can't join him, "Anyway, I'll be going now. Master might be waiting for me!" you took the basket from Asurei and walked to the exit.

And you said your goodbyes to the family and exited the bakery. Kurama, who was keeping guard of the bakery, noticed you and asked you if you were feeling alright.

"Yes, I'm alright, Kurama." you replied to him with a small smile.

Together, you and Kurama made your path back to the castle and you were a little worried about the prince. Hopefully, he didn't grow too worried about you and would start asking what took you so long to buy the cupcakes. Or maybe...worse...?

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kirino laid on the bed as his thoughts drifted off to the news his father brought to him the past hour. He turned and turned, and he was trying to control the tears from his eyes from falling down to his cheeks. It was like he woke up from a nightmare, only to wake up in another one. A loop that repeated the tragedy again and again with no end. Meeting with the princess of Serenos? No way. Marrying her? HELL NO.

Why must his father force him in doing these things? Why did he make the wrong choice from way back? Kirino wished so hard that he would go back in time and repeat his entire life. He shouldn't have joined royalty, if only he said no…

"...Master? Are you there?" he heard voice call out to him followed by a knock on his door. He dazed out for a while that he seemed to have drifted away from reality.

Kirino got up from bed and tried to make himself look like he wasn't teary-eyed from all the thoughts his mind clouded up with. When he finished up, Kirino walked to the door and saw you in front of him. You held a basket on your hands, looking at you with mesmerizing eyes.

"Here Master, these are the cupcakes you asked for!" you stuttered, handing out the basket to him.

"…I thought I told you to call me Ranmaru." Kirino stated.

You looked at him intently, trying to figure out what he said. When you did, your face blushed hard of embarassment and you looked away, "But…Master…I can't do that. Even if I do so, it's forbidden."

Kirino rolled his eyes and sighed. Oh, not this again…

"No one is here except me, call me Ranmaru when no one is here. Okay?" he requested, the tone of his voice sounding rotten.

Your eyes still looked away from him, avoiding his gaze"…No."

"Fine…!" Kirino grabbed the cupcakes from you and sat on his bed again. His mood seemed to have ruined his nice facade, his own thoughts brought back to his own worries. Kirino's expression filled with disgust and annoyance, it was obvious that there was something wrong with him.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need anything?" you asked.

"No." Kirino responded quickly.

"But–"

"I said no, okay? Don't ask me again, [Name]." he said and gave you the cold shoulder, with fire burning in his eyes.

You squeaked up, scared when you saw his expression and bowed, "I-I understand. Now excuse me…I have to go and prepare lunch for you."

And you left the room without saying another word to him. Kirino's mind went back to his worries, rethinking them again and again. What will he do to get away from this problem…what…wait…

His mind thought up of a brilliant idea! Without haste, he stood up and walked to the bird cage that was placed in his room. Inside, there was a small dove inside and stroked the dove's feathers. Petting his pet bird was always relaxing for Kirino, after all, the symbol for a dove was peace, right?

"Hey there, little fella, I need you to do something for me."

He went to his desk, took out a pen and paper and started to write something on it. When he finished, he rolled it up and tied it with a red bow. He took the bird out of the cage, let it hook on his feet, and let it perch on his shoulder for a short while.

Kirino opened the window, the breeze of the spring during noon swept through his body. With the bird perched on his shoulder, he let it transfer to his index finger and whispered to the bird something before he let it fly away to the horizon.

"Send it to Shindou, Taiyou and Tsurugi. It's urgent."

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven GO series © Level-5! cover picture by Namie**

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! they always make me smile :) seriously guys, you're all awesome. Okay, so...notes...notes...ah! Originally, there was something after this but I decided to cut it here.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. my childhood with you

**breaking the glass chapter 3: my childhood with you**

* * *

It was already late afternoon and around now, it would be the hour where the prince would stay in the castle gardens to have his daily late afternoon snack. Kirino sat on a white chair and table, his plate piled with delicious treats prepared by the royal chefs. You stood next to him, holding a teapot with your hands. Every time Kirino's cup would be empty, you would pour tea into the cup.

As the time went on, Tenma suddenly entered the gardens, waving at you to let Kirino's attention avert to his. Kirino looked at Tenma and asked what brings him to the place.

"D-Dear Prince," Tenma began to spoke, breathing in and out as he was out of breath from running from the castle gates to the castle gardens, which are located behind the castle itself, "A few of your friends have come to the palace. They said you invited them?"

Kirino took a sip of his tea before he nodded, "Yes, I did. Please send them in."

Tenma ran out of the gardens and returned, this time with three other people walking behind him. Shindou Takuto, Amemiya Taiyou and Tsurugi Kyousuke were the ones who Kirino arrived, and the prince's long time friends ever since he lived in this castle. What was special about them? They are mages.

Shindou was known to make spells that are related to music. If you ever hear music yet no one is out there playing music, it's a probable sign he's nearby. Tsurugi and Taiyou are the light and dark mage duo. They made great combinations together with their magic. But with the three together, they were powerful.

Kirino stood up from his seat the moment he saw them and went to greet his friends to home. His cup of tea was left on the table, and you just watched from afar as he started talking to his friends.

"Long time no see, Kirino!" Shindou exclaimed and shook hands with Kirino.

"Yes, same." he replied with a smile.

Kirino shook hands with Tsurugi and Taiyou and asked them to take a seat on the available chairs. They did so and you took the initiative and poured some tea to the three other cups unused on the table and gave it to the mages.

"Thank you, (N). Oh, and it's nice to see you again." Taiyou said, grinning at you with a smile.

"You're welcome, and it is nice seeing you and the others again. I wonder why Master called for you…" you replied.

Your voice trailed off and not wanting to disturb the others, you moved back and watched as the conversation commenced.

"So, what have you called us for?" Taiyou asked him.

Kirino made a small smile, "Well, it has something to do with tomorrow but before that. (N), Tenma…please leave this place."

You and Tenma looked at each other but you and Tenma obeyed and left the gardens and went off to do other duties. When you and Tenma were out of the prince and the mages' sight, Kirino sat up straight from his seat and placed his hands together.

"I called you here to help me escape this place in four days time."

There was silence…and then—

"WHAT?!"

Tsurugi stood up from his seat and stared at Kirino, in disbelief by his words. What was he thinking, why does he want to leave?

"Why would you want to leave the kingdom? It's nice here and you have a really great life. What's wrong with that?" he asked the pink-haired boy.

Kirino sighed and motioned Tsurugi to sit down. Tsurugi followed his order and sat down, but still dazed about Kirino's words.

"…I'm getting arranged to marry the princess of Serenos. And there is no way I'm marrying her." Kirino explained, looking away from his friends.

"Why?" Taiyou asked.

"Because, she's annoying! When we first met, she would always prank me and annoy me so much. I hated it…I really, really hated it!" Kirino scowled, his expression changed from his calm self to someone who seems stressed after a long day of work.

Shindou, who hasn't spoken at all ever this discussion started, just drank his tea and listened intently. When he finished drinking, he placed down his cup, stood up and placed a hand on Kirino's shoulder.

"No need to be against this but, maybe you should try giving the princess a chance first. Maybe she had a change of heart after she visited you that one time." he said to him.

"B-But Shindou–" Kirino tried to protest but Shindou cut him off.

"I have a plan to help you escape, I will tell you what it is…but I just have one question to ask you before I do so."

"What is it?" Kirino asked.

"…Are you the only one who wants to escape?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Time passed by quickly, and it was now late at night. Kirino was getting ready to go to sleep and you were with him, preparing his things for the princess' arrival tomorrow.

"(N)…" Kirino started to speak.

"Hm? What is it, Master?" you asked him.

Silence took over. Kirino bit his lip, thinking of what to say. But no words came out and he decided to let it slide.

"N-Nevermind, just…shrug it off." Kirino said and looked away from you.

You stared at him in concern. You noticed that there was something off about him.. Sure, you can't point it out what exactly was wrong but you can feel something is bothering him lately

Say something…some words of courage?

"Ah, Master…"

"What is it?"

"Whatever is bothering you, I hope it goes away and you can come up with something to solve it!" you said with a determined look in your face.

Kirino chuckled, "Ha, I thought I told you that there's nothing wrong with me, (N)–"

"But I know there's something bugging you! Is it…because you're anxious about tomorrow?" you cut him off.

Kirino kept silent, "…Perhaps it is, it's just…all this sudden news…"

"Just don't think about it. Think of something happy to get it off your mind!" You exclaimed.

"Like…you?" Kirino asked and grinned at you, while your face turned to a red color. You were blushing hard at his words, why would say something like that?!

"N-Not like that!" you shouted, "I meant, like…"

Kirino suddenly cut you off, remembering something from his past, "That quote you told me!"

"Quote?" you asked, a little confused.

"Yes! You know, it's my future me's problem–"

"–and not the present you!" you finished and grinned at him. It reminded you of the past, always saying that to a crying Kirino.

Soon enough, you finished fixing his things and Kirino went to bed. You blew away the flame from the candle that was their only light source in the room.

"Good night, Master." you said and smiled.

Kirino yawned, "Yeah, good night…"

And you left the room, leaving Kirino to wander through his thoughts before falling asleep. Shindou's question still struck him deeply, but he had to tell him the answer.

"…_No."_

At that moment, he fell asleep and his thoughts flew off to his dreams.

Or were they just memories?

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"These memories...I don't want them to ever go to waste."_

**.**

_"Attention everyone! We have a new girl here that I would like you to meet!" a woman in her twenties announced to a group of children. Behind her, was a little girl. She looked at everyone with a shy look, scared of seeing all the children gathered everywhere._

_It was you._

_"This little girl is (N), and she'll be with us until someone adopts her. I hope you all get along with her well!" the woman continued. You just looked away from everyone._

_**.**_

_"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" a young boy asked you. You were sitting in the corner of the playroom, watching as everyone played with each other. You once tried to play with them but no one wanted to, that is until that boy came. This boy had short pink hair and blue eyes._

_"Yeah, I-I'm (N)…and you are?"_

_"My name is Ranmaru!"_

_You looked down to the floor, "A-Ah…nice to meet you, Ranmaru…"_

_"Want to play?" Ranmaru asked you, letting out his hand to you._

_You looked at Kirino, confused at first and something sparked inside you. Your heart started beating a little bit faster than normal. But what is that feeling she felt?_

_"Y-Yeah…sure."_

_You reached out for his hand, and Kirino took it and you both ran outside of the orphanage, exploring the outside world._

_**.**_

_"R-Ranmaru, wait!" You called out to your friend who was climbing up a hill that was near the orphanage. Months have passed since you arrived in the orphanage and you quickly became friends with the boy named Ranmaru._

_"Hah, you have to be faster! We'll miss it if you don't hurry!" he called out to you._

_You were tired from running but you kept going anyway, curious in what Ranmaru wanted to show you. Finally, you reached the top and a view of a field of flowers greeted you. Roses, daisies, lilies, tulips, and many more sprouted up everywhere. It was astonishing and beautiful, a rare sight to see indeed._

_"It's the start of spring so I thought that maybe it would be nice to see something like this…" Ranmaru explained and shrugged the back of his head. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him. It was you, with a gleeful smile on your face, one that could light up a dark cave._

_"It's really beautiful!" you squealed, "I never get to see something like this before."_

_Kirino grinned and a slight blush appeared on his face, "Well, I'm glad you like it!"_

_**.**_

_You and Ranmaru just came back from playing with a few cats when you both spotted a tall man talking to the orphanage caretaker. Then the man saw Ranmaru, walked up to him and said:_

_"Is that you…my son?"_

* * *

and thank you for reading this week's weekly(?) update of breaking the glass! uwu also, thanks to those people who pointed out the mistakes from the last two chapters where I tend to say "she" instead of "you"! i was kinda rushing when i wrote them so...ahaha...;;;; anyway, that's probably it!

please leave reviews, I appreciate hearing your words about my fanfics!


End file.
